


Brooms of War

by Ryujinxx



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: A lot of people seem to have a Broom meme going on here, Broom Gang rise up, Crack, Fluff, Gadget loves brooms, Gadget still is impulsively apologetic and you know what that's valid, M/M, One Shot, Swearing, Zero fails at pranking, Zero makes bad life choices, bruise, god I wanted to write something fluffy, infidget uwu, light blood, this is just goofy for me to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryujinxx/pseuds/Ryujinxx
Summary: When a prank goes horribly wrong, Gadget knows just how to cheer up Zero in the aftermath. Even if they have to journey out to grab the wolf's first aid kit!Also Sonic doesn't know they're dating, and is the last to know.
Relationships: Infidget - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	Brooms of War

**Author's Note:**

> Broom gang? Broom Gang.  
> Broom Gang tm - Sibuya | dominospice | NKXanP 
> 
> Also this was just an idea I was given..Teen and Up obviously for k i s s y k i s s y and crack-violence with the damn broom  
> This is just a standard fluff/crack Infidget one shot, Broom reference, Sonic is big dumb dumb who wasn't told all this time.

Gadget let out a loud yawn as he stretches out, almost whacking Zero in the face, but, Zero isn’t here, maybe there were things to do at Resistance——oh wait, there wasn’t a resistance anymore! It had been a few years since the war, and since everything was as close to normal and good as new as possible, they disbanded. It took time for everyone to accept Zero into their tightly-knit group of rag-tag buddies, but, after hearing that pretty much all of Sonic’s friends had some disdain for one-another, it was easier for the group to give the jackal a second chance. There’s a bit of thought that goes into it, but the wolf just sprawls out on their bed, something that Gadget never could really do with Zero still in the bed. 

“Zeroooooooo!~” Gadget yells out, but there’s no answer, the wolf turns to the alarm clock, that never went off, but, his eyes widen with shock as the clock beams out ‘1:34pm’ Did he…really sleep in that long?! Gadget threw himself up, running into the living room, Zero is still nowhere to be found. Maybe he really did go out for the time being, and Gadget was just really unlucky to have slept through their attempts to wake up. Maybe this was on purpose? Whatever the purpose of it was, this was the longest the wolf had slept in the longest of times! Usually it was just a regular five hours, but, this was well over double, at least. The wolf fidgeted around with his tooth brush before hearing a loud, low growl. It really didn’t sound like Zero, but maybe a feral small animal that had somehow snuck into the house!  
The wolf grabs the wooden broom from the corner of the kitchen when he goes off to investigate the sound. The first thing he notices is opened cabinets. Searching them for any mice or of any sort, before closing them. His fur stands on end when their house door is wide open, did Zero leave in a hurry? There’s a low growl again! And it’s coming from the pantry closet..Gadget squeaks in fear, maybe if he just…opens it and gives it a whack, maybe that’ll be enough to incapacitate it, but There’s nothing in the house but this…thing, no one’s home except him, and he slowly approaches the door, turning the door knob and— 

“BOO!” Zero screams, dashing into Gadget’s direction without a thought in mind, but all the jackal seemed to get was a screaming wolf and, a face full of bristles and a wooden broom to the gut, the force alone sense him into the metal racks, almost putting a dent into the metal sheets he lined the walls with. A classic childhood prank foiled once more by the mighty force of Gadget’s broom. They seem to be getting used to using that as a weapon.. His head slams into the metal sheeting upon impact, everything hurts, but it’s to be expected from the wolf. The jackal whines softly upon noticing the large bump on the back of his head, a small cut on the back of his arms. He knows deep down sheet metal was a shitty idea to line the lower walls for! Maybe he should’ve done carpet? No, that was a shitty idea, too! What if some of the jam jars broke and got all over it?! The mold and the smell would never leave. 

“O-Oh..C-Chaos! I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Zero!” Gadget, now shaking like a mad-dog, drops the broom immediately to carry the other canine out of the pantry closet. “You shouldn’t have done that! You know that scares me!” He yells, but..instinctively lays Zero down on the couch, whimpering out a ‘sorry’ before rushing around the house looking for his first aid kit. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees the cut on the backside of Zero’s arm. This sends the wolf into a frenzy while searching the first aid kit, before he remembers the obvious, speaking out aloud for the two of them to hear. “I left the damn thing at Tails’ house! He said he was going out for supplies and like the idiot I was asked him to get more!” Gadget whined. Without any issue, he hoists up the jackal, carrying him RIGHT OUT THE DOOR to Tails’ house, there isn’t a single objection from Zero’s maw as they set out across the city. A conversation ensues as the two of them journey to their friend’s home. 

“L-Look—Gadge—you don’t have to do this, it’s just a measly—“  
\--  
“Zero! It’s just a ‘measly’ cut that will get infected if we don’t clean it!”  
—  
‘F-Fine..j-just..don’t tell them that I tried to prank you..” 

— 

Gadget sighs, nodding in agreement. Maybe it was best to forget how badly the jackal was at pranking his boyfriend! There’s a chuckle from the two of them as he sets the Jackal down on his own two feet, as they almost silently walked the rest of the way there, knocking on the fox’s door, not to see Tails, but Sonic, of course that hedgehog was there! — There’s a nervous chuckle as the jackal raises his arm, the backside of it is indeed dripping with blood, and the blue hedgehog urges them inside. Maybe it’s best to give them context without specifically lying.. “Er…sheet metal accident, no need to ask for specifics but..Tails has access to Gadget’s aid kit!” Zero nervously chuckles, a whine and a cringe as he moves his arm.. this cut wasn’t the only thing that causes pain at the moment.. that force with the broom—it was like Gadget was expecting a wild animal in the pantry closet! Maybe that was true, but for now, it was best to rest up, and mentally prepare for the pain of disinfectant. 

Gadget had already grabbed the already filled first aid kit from Tails, and had pulled the pained jackal into the living room, where the wolf would get to work, cleaning off the blood from the jackal’s fur before coming up with an idea…Sonic and Tails weren’t looking so how about..this! Right as Gadget is placing the disinfectant all over the jackal’s wounds, he pulls the other into the kiss, keeping his eye contact directly on Zero’s as they apply disinfectant all over his wound, the area turning a light grey, into a white. The pain in their eyes, even seeing a tear welling up in his right eye. Did Gadget tell Sonic that they were dating? He swore seeing that blue hedgehog stare at the Jackal, wide-eyed like a complete and utter dork. before seeing Tails slowly pulling the dumbstruck hedgehog away, causing the jackal to depart from the long kiss, and by that point, Gadget was already bandaging up his large sheet metal cut. 

“Hey Gadge—thank you but..did you ever tell Sonic and the others that we were dating like..at all? For these two years?” 

“Why?, Oh.. is that why you puffed up all of a sudden! Shit.. no, Sonic doesn’t know! I thought Amy or any of the others would tell him! Looks like they decided to make him see for himself. Anyway..you’re all good now, Zero.” 

Gadget gives Zero his contagious smile, wrapping his arms to the jackal in a quiet embrace, right in the confines of Tails’ living room, well..it was Sonic’s home, but, Tails did nearly everything with the house. With that, he locked up his first aid kit, and tugged them both out of their home. There’s a chuckle from Tails as Sonic is STILL left completely dumbstruck by the two canines kissing in his living room during the disinfecting of their cut. As they’re walking back, the two take a pit-stop to a nearby hill. Zero is somewhat dumbfounded to the reason why Gadget had decided to take him there anyway, but, instead of asking that question, the Jackal decides to ask a different question. “How’d you learn to kiss so damn well?” A smirk arises from the wolf’s expression, slowly seating himself down with Zero, placing the Jackal down as well, laying his head down in Zero’s lap.

“You, ya dork. I learned how to kiss from the very best!” 

“That’s exactly the answer I was looking for, pup.” 

Zero lifts the other’s head up for a few moments to pull him into one last kiss, it lasts just about the same amount of time as the one from earlier, but it’s a lot more heartfelt and casual than the one that was meant to shut up the ‘Ultimate Captain of the Jackal Squad’ from whining like a little puppy. This one was their usual kiss and cuddle combo, except now they were outside in the afternoon cuddling up top a hill that they usually visited at night time. Jackal and Wolf up-top a hill, what will they do next is pretty unknown, they create their own path, and it seems like they’ll stay here for a while longer.


End file.
